dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Lee Jong Suk
Profile *'Name:' 이종석 / Lee Jong Suk *'Profession:' Actor, model and MC *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Yongin City, Gyeonggi-do, South Korea *'Height:' 186cm *'Weight:' 65kg *'Star sign:' Virgo *'Blood type:' A *'Family:' Father, mother, one younger brother and one younger sister *'Talent agency:' A-Man Project About Lee Jong Suk Lee Jong Suk was born in Yongin City, Gyeonggi-do, South Korea on September 14, 1989. He began modeling at the Seoul Collection walk away during Seoul Fashion Week in 2005 at the early age of 15, becoming the youngest male model to ever debut on a walkway. And after taking his first steps in the world of modeling, he got great acceptance by different designers who began to consider him as their muse, that was what helped him considerably to have an extensive career in the world of modeling, walking the fashion runways for some of the biggest fashion shows. Since then, he has participated in a series of fashion shows organized by many of the best brands in Korea. During those years he worked as a model and was praised by many as "a model who had the image of a child and an adult man coexisting within him". He began to have serious doubts about continuing as a model and decided to try something new; he was preparing for his debut as a member of a musical group. According to him, he was arranged as a member of the group for three months and had signed with the agency, since initially he was told that they would help him act, but the agency did not keep its promise helping his debut as an actor. Later he decided to study in Konkuk University and obtained a Professional Motion Pictures Art major, he also before debuting as an actor took part in a selection for actors at SBS TV station when he was in middle school, where he received high marks and quickly caught the attention of viewers. ;More about Lee Jong Suk TV Shows *Romance Is a Bonus Book (tvN, 2019) *Death Song (2018) *While You Were Sleeping (SBS, 2017) *Seven First Kisses (Naver TV Cast, 2016) *Weightlifting Fairy Kim Bok Joo (MBC, 2016) cameo *W (MBC, 2016) *Gogh, The Starry Night (Sohu TV, 2016) cameo *Pinocchio (SBS, 2014) *Doctor Stranger (SBS, 2014) *Potato Star 2013QR3 (tvN, 2013) cameo *I Hear Your Voice (SBS, 2013) *School 2013 (KBS2, 2012) *Drama Special When I Was The Prettiest (KBS2, 2012) *High Kick 3: The Revenge of the Short Legged (MBC, 2011) *Secret Garden (SBS, 2010) *Prosecutor Princess (SBS, 2010) TV Show Theme Songs *''Do You Know'' - While You Were Sleeping (2017) OST (2017) *''Come To Me'' - While You Were Sleeping (2017) OST (2017) Movies *VIP (2017) *Hot Young Bloods (2014) *No Breathing (2013) *The Face Reader (2013) *R2B: Return To Base (2012) *As One (2012) *Ghost (2010) *Sympathy (short film) (2009) Music video appearances *"Love is" - Davichi (2016) *"My Valentine" - Jung Yup (2015) *"Lost" - Nicole Jung (2012) *"Don't Play Around" - Chi Chi (2011) *"I Don't Care" - 2NE1 (2009) Recognitions *'2017 SBS Drama Awards:' Best Couple with Bae Suzy (While You Were Sleeping) *'2017 SBS Drama Awards:' Male Top Excellence in Acting (Wed-Thurs Drama) (While You Were Sleeping) *'2016 MBC Drama Awards:' Daesang (Grand Prize) (W) *'2016 MBC Drama Awards:' High Excellence Award for Miniseries (W) *'2016 MBC Drama Awards:' Best Couple with Han Hyo Joo (W) *'2015 8th Korea Drama Awards:' Top Excellence - Actor (Pinocchio) *'2015 Hahn Awards:' Most Outstanding Representative - Actor *'2015 51st Baeksang Arts Awards:' Male Popularity Award (Pinocchio) *'2014 SBS Drama Awards:' SBS Special Award (Pinocchio, Doctor Stranger) *'2014 SBS Drama Awards:' Best Couple Award with Park Shin Hye (Pinocchio) *'2014 SBS Drama Awards:' Top 10 Stars Award (Pinocchio) *'2014 27th Grimae Awards:' Best Actor Award (Pinocchio) *'2014 9th Asia Model Festival Awards:' Model Star Award *'2013 21st Korean Culture & Entertainment Awards:' Drama Top Excellence Award, Actor (I Hear Your Voice) *'2013 21st Korean Culture & Entertainment Awards:' Hallyu Grand Award (I Hear Your Voice) *'2013 SBS Drama Awards:' Excellence Actor for Miniseries (I Hear Your Voice) *'2013 SBS Drama Awards:' Top 10 Stars Award (I Hear Your Voice) *'2013 2nd Daejeon Drama Festival - APAN Star Awards:' Excellence Actor Award (I Hear Your Voice, School 2013) *'2013 2nd Daejeon Drama Festival - APAN Star Awards:' Best Couple Award with Lee Bo Young (I Hear Your Voice) *'2013 6th Style Icon Awards:' The 21st Century Gentleman *'2013 6th Korea Drama Awards:' Best Couple Award with Lee Bo Young (I Hear Your Voice) *'2013 6th Korea Drama Awards:' Excellence Actor Award (I Hear Your Voice) *'2012 KBS Drama Awards:' Newcomer Actor Award (School 2013) *'2011 4th Style Icon Awards:' SIA's Choice Award *'2006 SMART Model Contest:' Most Photogenic Award *'2005 South Korean Superstar Selection Competition :' New Advertising Models Star Endorsements *Lotte Duty Free (2016-17) *HAPSODE (2016-17) *Vedi Vero (2016) *GLEMALL (2016) *BBQ Chicken (2016) *BBQ Chicken (with Suzy) (2015) *Sunkist (2015) *OK CASHBAG TV (2015) *MVIO House (China) (2015) *Millet Sport - French Outdoor Brand (with Park Shin Hye) (2015) *MilkCow Ice Cream (with Ko Joon Hee) (2014-15) *Lock & Lock (2014-16) *SEMIR (China) (2014-16) *Caffe Bene (Vietnam) (2014) *The Shilla Duty Free Shops (2014-15) *Oakley, Inc. (2014-16) *New ASICS (2014) *G By Guess (with Kang Min Kyung) (2014-15) *KT olleh-IP TV (2013) *Trugen (with Kim Woo Bin) (2013) *Poko Pang (2013) *OK Cash Bag (2013) *Skin Food (2013-15) *OLLEH ALL-IP (with Lee Bo Young) (2013) *ASICS (with Ha Ji Won) (2013) *Nongshim Shrimp Crackers (2013) *Coffee & Biatti (2013) *NarangD Cider (2013) *SKONO (2013) *Cass Beer (with Kim Woo Bin) (2013) *Jambangee (with Park Shin Hye) (2012-13) *Tetra Pak (2012) *TBJ (2011) *SK2 – Pitera Essence (2011) *The Body Shop: White Musk (2011) *Make Up For Ever: Rouge Artist Natural (2011) *Biotherm Homme: T-PUR (2011) *SKONO (2011) *EZIO (2011) *Ivy Club (2009) *Levi’s MYMUI (2009) Trivia *'Education:' Konkuk University (Professional Motion Pictures Art major) *'Hobbies:' Games, basketball, chess *'Skills:' Taekwondo, piano External Links *Official site *English Wikipedia *Hancinema *Profile (daum) Category:KActor